flufandomcom-20200213-history
Educational materials/Russian
(For other languages, see above link) Audio/Video *Audio: ECHO Phone Influenza Information (1-888-883-8831; toll-free in U.S.) (Emergency & Community Health Outreach) *Video: Surviving the Cold & Flu Season (Healthy Roads Media) *Audio: Avian Influenza Prevention (UNICEF) *Video: Cook (UNICEF) *Video: Symptoms (UNICEF) *Video: Report (UNICEF) *Video: Wash (UNICEF) *Video: Separate (UNICEF) Influenza Brochures & Fact Sheets Swine Flu, Pandemic Flu & Seasonal Flu *Pandemic Flu Planning Checklist for Individuals & Families (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Swine Flu Questions & Answers (Chicago Department of Public Health) *Swine Flu: What New Yorkers Need to Know (New York City Department of Health) *While We Can't Predict, We Can Prepare (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Comic Book: No Ordinary Flu (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *What Is Pandemic Influenza & What To Expect (Washington State Department of Health) *What To Do To Prepare (Washington State Department of Health) *Pandemic Flu planning checklist for individuals and families (Washington State Department of Health) *Preventing the spread of influenza (Washington State Department of Health) *How to care for someone with influenza (Washington State Department of Health) *Family Health Information Sheet (Washington State Department of Health) *Isolation & Quarantine: A Fact Sheet For the Public (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Influenza (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Flu: How does it differ from seasonal flu? (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Influenza: How You Can Be Prepared (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Influenza (Bilingual w/English) (Health Information Translations) *Pandemic Flu: What it is & How to Prepare (Health Information Translations) *Home Care for Pandemic Flu (Health Information Translations) *Your Guide to Preparing for Pandemic Flu (Environmental Training Center) *Pandemic Influenza Fact Sheet (Environmental Training Center) *Pandemic Influenza Health Officer Q & A (Environmental Training Center) *Information About Social Distancing (Environmental Training Center) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (Australia National Health & Medical Research Council) *Information About Isolation & Quarantine (Environmental Training Center) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Is It the Flu, Or Just A Bad Cold? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Assembly of Wales) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Health Service for Scotland) *Common Respiratory Infections (Bronchitis, Influenza, Pneumonia) (U.S. Committee for Refugees & Immigrants) Avian Flu *Avian Influenza (Bird Flu) (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Avian Influenza Fact Sheet (Environmental Training Center) *Bird Flu (Australia Department of Health & Ageing) *Avian Flu (National Assembly of Wales) *Птичий грипп (Bird Flu) (City of Minsk Department of Health & Epidemiology) *Avian Influenza: Precautions to take (UNICEF) *Protecting Yourself & Your Family from Bird Flu (UNICEF) *Do's & Don'ts to Avoid Bird Flu: Children below 10 (UNICEF) *Do's & Don'ts to Avoid Bird Flu: Children above 10 (UNICEF) *Poster: Separate, Report (UNICEF) *Poster: Wash (UNICEF) *Poster: Cook (UNICEF) *Poster: Ways to Prevent Bird Flu (UNICEF) *Poster: Bird Flu: 5 Key Messages (UNICEF) *Avian Influenza Guide for Veterinarians (UNICEF) *Avian Influenza Guide for Journalists (UNICEF) Hygiene *Vaccination Is Not the Only Way To Help Prevent the Flu (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Brochure: Cover Your Cough (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings) (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For community settings) (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Stop Germs, Stay Healthy! (Public Health - Seattle & King County) Vaccine Information *Who Should Get A Flu Vaccination? (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Inactivated Influenza Vaccine (Immunization Action Coalition) *Live, Intranasal Influenza Vaccine (Immunization Action Coalition) Educational materials Educational materials Educational materials